Epic Mickey 3: The return to wasteland
by dr.josh fox
Summary: I do not claim ownership of Mickey, Yen sid, or any other related characters. Mickey returns to wasteland to fight a new group of foes, one of which is closer to oswald then they might have thought.I have done some rewrites in order to better fit with epic mickey continuity so the story has changed somewhat, but not too much
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It was about 12:30 pm, Mickey walked into his house tired after a long day. "Phew, I thought this day would never end." said the exhausted Mouse. He flopped himself onto his bed, and pulled the cover over him. "Good night Pluto." he weakly said to his dog as he slowly dozed off. But Mickey'as sleep would not last long as he was was awoken, his mirror was acting strange. "Again?" He thought to himself "Wait a second, I saw Yensid cast a spell that would prevent this from happening again..." the confused mouse went over to investigate his mirror.

When suddenly he was pulled in by the sorcerer Yensid. He stared sternly at Mickey "Look, what ever it is I didn't do it," Mickey said sheepishly "I mean, I could'nt even get into your work..." "BE SILENT MOUSE." Yensid interuptted. Mickey was instantely silent and his eyes widened as he stared at the sorcerer.. He continued "My mirror allowing you to enter my workshop was not by accident as it was before . Wastleland once again needs your help my former apprentice ."

Mickey looked at Yensid surprised "What do ya mean?" Yen sid responded "I mean that something is ravaging wasteland from the inside, which is why I cannot fix it from outside, much like the last time it happened, with the shadow blot keeping Wasteland in a state of destruction.". Mickey said nothing, he simply knew that as powerful as Yensid's magic was, it could not effect issues happening within the actual world.. Yen sid continued "Oswald was able to contact me with a device created by the gremlins that tuned into my magic to give me a telepathic message, he requested thet I send you to help him defeat this menace." Mickey then piped in "Wait a minute, Oswald had a device made by the gremlins that can contact me, and bring me in and out of wasteland, why doesn't he use that?" Yen Sid responded "According to Oswald, something is blocking the device from reaching out to the cartoon world, the only reason they could even reach out to me was because of my magic keeping the signal going.." That aside, Mickey was both happy and worried. He was happy he would get to see his friends again, but worried about what shape the cartoon wasteland would be in (not to mention the people). Yen sid placed Mickey down and shooed him the model of wastetand which was in even worse condition than the first time the paint was lost...

"As you can see, we don't have much time left." Mickey looked up at the sorcerer and said with a confident smile, "All right I'll do it!". Yensid responded, "Good." he used his magic to give Mickey his paintbrush the two then turned to the model of the wasteland. "How do I get in?" Mickey asked. But rather than just answer Yensid decided to just show him, he cast a spell, and suddenly Mickey became inky and was sucked into the wasteland. Yensid simply stood over the model and thought to himself "Whoever is causing this destruction of wasteland, may be more powerful than anyone Mickey has faced. If he fails, than this villian may be able to enter our world as well..." Mickey's new adventure in wasteland was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey was crashing head first towards wasteland at blistering more solid the closer he came to impact He finally landed.. or rather crashed into a huge, dark city. Mickey pulled his head out of the crater he had left. "Owww... My head.." Mickey examined his surroundings. The city seemed deserted, "HELLO?" Mickey called out, hoping for an answer. He called out again, "HELLO?" Mickey was certain that no one was here,but then he heard something moving between a duo of buildings.

Mickey walked over to the spot where he heard the sounds, he was expecting to see a cartoon character, but instead a beetleworx tanker jumped out at him, this one was a horrifying combo of Hades and Mickey's own car. Mickey avoided the thinner it shot from one of it's cannon's. Mickey then thinned out the tankers armor and then smashed it's weakpoint. The animatronic moster short circuited and then finally exploded. Mickey looked at the remains of the beetleworx and was in shock. "There's no doubt about it The mad doctor... But..no, that can't be it. he's a good guy now..." Mickey said to himself. He then noticed that ink was oozing off of him, "Huh, it must have been from when I used the thinner... I didn't think that was still in effect..." Mickey heard more noises, he prepared his paintbrush to attack, but than he heard a familiar voice "M...Mickey?" out of the shadows came Mickey's first friend in the wasteland.. Gremlin Gus..

"Mickey!" he said with glee, "Oswald was right, you would be able to make it!" He flew over to Mickey and embraced him, "G...Gus you're crushing me..." Mickey gasped Gus released Mickey, "Oh... sorry... Mickey, but I've never been happier to see anyone." said Gus as he calmed down "Heh, I'm not used to seeing you act like this." Mickey responded "Well, you would be like that too if you were in our condition." Gus said. Mickey smirked a little, then he looked around again "What is this place, I don't even remember it on the model before, and no one brought it up." Gus replied " This is a new adddition to wastleland, the only non mechanized part created entirely by us wastleanders... " Mickey was surprised "Really?" Gus responded "Yep, welcome to Gargoyle city. It was once a bustleing city, protected by the guardians and namesakes of the city, a group of Gargoyles, who's leaders name is Goliath."Goliath?" Mickey said "Like the one from the bible?"

Gus turned to Mickey "Well not really.. it doesn't matter anyway, we have'nt seen any of them since the paint went away.." Mickey and Gus were silent, they examined the tall, majestic, yet frightening structures around them. Mickey could tell that Gus was very upset about the state that Gargoyle city was in, he had a feeling the gremlins played a big part in constructing it. Gus then turned to Mickey "Anyway, I was sent by Oswald to find you, he was tracking your movements." Mickey responded "I'm not going to Oswald 'til I find the Gargoyles and help them rid this place of beetleworx." Gus was shocked, he understood that Mickey somehow knew that this place meant a lot to him "Alright then! I'll help!" said Gus. Mickey turned to his friend and smiled. The two ran off to find the missing gargoyles.


End file.
